


You have (1) new message

by summernevercame



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, and he fantasises about stuff, kind of, robert uses a voice mail from dadsona to masturbate to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summernevercame/pseuds/summernevercame
Summary: ”Whenever you want to, I’m not fussed.”How would Elio react if Robert told him what he’d done? What he’s doing now? Panting hard, moaning with a hand on his cock, cock leaking precum over his hand just at the sound of his voice, picturing him inside of his mind. If the message that Elio had recorded so lovingly for him- so out of concern and care for Robert, was being used in such a filthy manner?“Just shoot me a message, alright?”





	You have (1) new message

“ _Hey, so… I still don’t really know what you want me to say here, but… I uh, I just got back from the gym, and I honestly feel like I’m dying. I know Craig is all about this new routine, but I don’t know if it’s worth it if I have to physically die and come back to life every time we do it. It’s awful. I should start taking progress pics to see if it’s making a difference. Uh… Amanda called, too, she asked after you- and Betsy, of course. I’m starting to think I might have to get a dog just to lure her back home; she’s having such a good time… I don’t know how much time I have on this thing, but… we should get together soon, okay? Whenever you want to, I’m not fussed. Just shoot me a message, alright? And um, I know you wanted this for- well, you know you can call me anytime, yeah? I won’t ask you to talk if you don’t want to, I just need you to know I’m here for you. I’ll talk to you soon, take care of yourself, buddy.”_

Robert let’s Elio’s voice wash over him with a soft hum, eyes falling closed. He doesn’t know why he didn’t think of this sooner, really. There are days and days that go by where Robert won’t reach out to him, won’t talk to anyone because he needs to be alone, but sometimes he just… wants to hear Elio’s voice without the attachment of having to acknowledge it, or talk to him, or be around him. 

Maybe it’s selfish to want to hear his voice but not wanting to engage with him. Elio said it was alright- something along the lines of self care, and admitting that sometimes it’s okay to want help. 

It’s okay to want help. 

It’s been helpful, sure. There have been days that Robert’s listened to that damn voicemail over and over and over until he’s felt grounded enough to take care of himself. To haul his ass up out of bed and get in the shower. Pour himself a glass of water instead of whiskey. 

Of course, there have been days when it hasn’t made a blind bit of difference, but some days are better than no days. 

He’s sitting in his bed right now, finger hovering over the button to replay the message. It’s okay to want help, Elio had said. Robert isn’t sure that this is the kind of help he meant. 

_”Hey, so… I still don’t really know what you want me to say here,”_ Robert lets his eyes slip closed as Elio’s voice fills his ears. 

He bites his lip, making the split decision, and unbuttoning his pants. 

“ _But… I uh, I just got back from the gym, and honestly I feel like I’m dying.”_

Robert blows out a breath as he pulls his cock out and wraps a hand around it. He’s already so hard, already so wanting. He hasn’t been with anyone for months, not since Amanda’s graduation where he’d admitted to Elio that he’d needed some time. He’d wanted to make himself better, and part of that included putting a stop to the terrible relationship with sex that he’s had since his wife died. 

“ _I know Craig is all about this new routine, but I don’t know if it’s worth it if I have to physically die and come back to life every time we do it.”_

Robert huffs a soft breath as he strokes his hand over his cock, trying to wash out the words that Elio’s saying and focus on the sound of his voice. He hasn’t taken the time to jack off in longer than he should have. It feels so good to touch himself again, so good to have a hand around his cock, and Elio’s voice in his ears. 

“ _It’s awful. I should start taking progress pics to see if it’s making a difference.”_

God, Robert would love to see some of those progress pics. He pictures Elio shirtless, sweaty from having just come back from the gym and taking a selfie in the mirror of his bathroom. He’d be shy, and giving a sheepish smile to the camera, but his chest would look so good and Robert would just want to lick every little bead of sweat off of him. 

“ _Uh… Amanda called, too, she asked after you- and Betsy, of course.”_

It’s not prime jacking off material, Robert never said this plan was perfect, but it’s good enough that he’d gotten his headphones out and he can hear Elio’s voice in his ear as if he were next to him right now. 

_”I’m starting to think I might have to get a dog just to lure her back home; I know she’s having such a good time._ ”

If Elio were here… Right here, muttering in his ear, voice soft and breathy. Would he have a hand wrapped around Robert’s cock? Or maybe- oh god, maybe he’d just be sitting there, whispering filthy things hotly against the shell of his ear, making Robert touch himself. Telling him that he wanted to watch him jerk himself off. 

“ _I don’t know how much time I have on this thing, but… we should get together soon, okay?”_

Yeah, they should get together soon, they should get together so that Elio can press him into the bed and wrap a hand around his cock, jerk him off and whisper filthy thoughts into his ear until he cums, fuck him into the mattress, maybe, if he’s into that. God, Robert would love for Elio to take him like that, however he wanted. 

_”Whenever you want to, I’m not fussed.”_

How would Elio react if Robert told him what he’d done? What he’s doing now? Panting hard, moaning with a hand on his cock, cock leaking precum over his hand just at the sound of his voice, picturing him inside of his mind. If the message that Elio had recorded so lovingly for him- so out of concern and care for Robert, was being used in such a filthy manner? 

“ _Just shoot me a message, alright?”_

Would he maybe… punish him for it? Maybe even record him a proper one? With _real_ filthy thoughts that Robert could grind against his mattress and cum all over his bed panting as he listened to? It wasn’t though there was the risk of Elio not being interested, he knew he was interested. Maybe Elio would get off to the thought, touch himself to the thought of Robert touching himself like this, thinking of him, listening to him. 

“ _And um, I know you wanted this for- well, you know you can call me any time, okay?”_

Call him, god, what if Robert were to call him? What if Robert were to end this message right now and dial Elio’s number, panting and gasping down the phone, he wonders how long it would take Elio to clock what was going on. Would he talk him through his finish? Would he moan for him? Would he be hard, in his house, just only walking distance away? Would he come over?

“ _I won’t ask you to talk if you don’t want to, I just need you to know I’m here for you.”_

And he was, god, Elio was always here for him, and Robert knows it. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t feel as guilty as he should right now, or maybe it’s because he’s still pre-orgasm. He knows that Elio would help him out in a heartbeat, if Robert wanted him to get on his knees and suck his cock until he came, he would. God, he would, and it takes everything Robert has not to end the message and call him right back instead. 

“ _I’ll talk to you soon, take care of yourself, buddy.”_

The message ends with a click and Robert fumbles to press the replay button- he’s so close, he’s so so close, and he could probably get there himself in the next few moments, but he _wants_ to listen to Elio’s voice as he cums, wants to hear it in his ears and pretend he’s right here with him, talking him through it, telling him how good he’s being and that he’s allowed to cum. 

“ _Hey, so… I still don’t really know what you want me to say here.”_ His voice sounds again and Robert groans lowly, hand squeezing around his cock as he drags his thumb through his leaking slit.

He cums with a low grunt, hips bucking, fucking his cock into his hand, and Elio’s name on his lips, working himself through it as he pants- hard. 

It takes him a few moments to come down from it, and the message is still playing in his ears. 

_”I don’t now how much time I have on this thing, but… we should get together soon, okay?”_

He ends the message and grabs up something to wipe himself down with. He blows out a long breath and eyes his phone for far too long. He’d love nothing more than to call Elio up and fuck around with him for a few hours. 

But he can’t. Not yet. Because the difference is that he actually _cares_ about Elio, and he actually wants to _be_ with him. And that means he has to work on himself enough to feel like he’s capable of being in a healthy relationship, and sex is… a big part of that. 

Robert has an awful relationship with causal sex, and so fucking around with Elio before he’s ready would be a terrible idea, no matter how much his cock seems to disagree, he knows it would. 

One day, though. One day hopefully not that too far off, when he’s a little bit better.


End file.
